emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7529 (17th June 2016)
Plot Belle apologises to Lisa but maintains that she didn't know Jermaine and Angie would be at the restaurant. Lisa begs her to stop lying. Cain receives a quote for fixing the window and suggests Holly pick up the bill, but Moira reminds him that Holly had no other choice as Kyle was alone inside. Cain tries to get Holly to take the drugs test, but she manages to wriggle out of it by saying she is late for work. Moira explains to Cain that if Holly took drugs, they will still be in her system after work. Dan continues to lie to Kerry that he and Ashley are going over maths. He hangs up and the men continue their poker game when Amelia, Arthur, Angelica and Elliot barge into the Pirate ship. The children demand the men leave the pirate ship. Belle continues to defend Jermaine to Lachlan, but admits she believed the restaurant was her and Jermaine's special place. Lachlan tells Belle to dump him, as she is letting Jermaine use her. Marlon continues to be wound up by Pierce, but Vanessa tells him he just needs to grit his teeth as Pierce makes Rhona happy. Laurel puts off resting until Doug arrives to keep an eye on Ashley. Ashley and Doug are shocked to learn Rodney, Rishi, Jimmy and Dan are drinking and gambling in the pirate ship. Belle meets up with Jermaine where he tells her that they knew that they would be seeing less of each other for a while and explains to Belle that he had to take Angie to their special restaurant as she had gotten good reviews from colleagues. Jermaine assures Belle they will be together eventually but Belle questions how long she will have to wait. Rodney gets Doug to raid Noah's toy box as part of his initiation into the poker group. Lachlan watches as Jermaine arrives home. Lisa feeds her new piglets as she sends Belle off to take an exam. Belle receives a text from Lachlan of a picture of the Bailey's house. Moira suggests they have a family bowling trip, and while Holly takes Kyle to the toilet she admits to Cain she is scared Holly is going to fail the drugs test. The kids attack Jimmy, Dan and Rishi with toy guns, just as Rodney and Doug arrive with toy guns for the men. Belle arrives at Jermaine's house to find Lachlan trashing the place. Lachlan encourages Belle to smash a photo frame with Jermaine and Angie's wedding photo in it. Belle refuses and Lachlan smashes it as Belle begs him to stop. Vanessa orders Marlon to try harder to get on with Pierce but Marlon is annoyed when Pierce reveals that he is helping Leo with his school project. Cain gets Holly to take the drugs test, which she happily does. Holly eavesdrops as Moira tells Cain that if the test is clear, this will be the last one Holly takes. Meanwhile, Holly switches the tube Cain gave her with one already full of urine. Laurel's puzzled when she wakes up and no one is around. Moira's relieved when Holly's drug test comes back negative and Holly tells Kyle not to tell anyone about their little secret. Lachlan comes across a holiday booking for Jermaine and Angie over Christmas. Belle continues to protest that Jermaine loves her, but they panic when Jermaine and Angie arrive home and they run out the back. Belle realises she has left her bag inside and goes to retrieve it, but she runs into Jermaine and Angie. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour Guest cast *Angie Bailey - Nina Toussaint-White Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden and downstairs rooms *Pirate ship *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dirt track off Robblesfield Way *Road outside the Bailey's house *The Bailey's house Notes *No episodes were broadcast between Tuesday 14th June and Thursday 16th June due to ITV's coverage of Euro 2016. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,030,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes